Boosts
In the City of Shadows there are a wide variety of boosts available, a player earns them by completing investigations, quests, collections, and artifacts. Use these boosts to improve your gameplay and make the game more enjoyable to play! You can keep the boosts you've earned from events as well. They will remain in your inventory until you use them. ''Disclaimer: This wiki is maintained by fans of the game, and is not affiliated with G5 Entertainment or the people behind the game in any way. If you are experiencing problems in the game, contact support.'' Finding Boosts The player can find boosts that they may have acquired during gameplay inside their inventory then clicking on "boosts". It will display all current unused boosts. Inventory-0.png|Inventory Boosts0-0.png|Boosts Great Talisman of Truth The first boost the players are introduced to in the game is called the "Great Talisman of Truth" It's part of the Daily Quests, the user signs in and at the end of 5 days in a row, they receive one part of the Talisman. It'll take a person 25 straight days of signing in to complete this.This gives 12% more experience and coins of locations, dungeons and fights with monsters. The effect lasts for 10 days. Tailsmen.png Daily Tailsmen.png Great Talisman of Truth.png Investigation Boosts Golden Owl Poison Goblet Flower Heart Stone Star Starry Music Flame Disc Moonlight Joker Werewolf Tamer Yellow Diamond Fortune Knot Precious Flower-bud Antique Clock Wheel of Fortune Treasures of the Past Chest Small Tool Chest Hotel Chest Samhain Chest Actor's Amulet Summer Blossom Amulet Winged Amulet Reward for the Best Dance Basket With Gifts Golden Icarus Warrior's Protective Amulet Fabergé Egg Cranes in the Sky Amulet Sign of Truth Amulet Medieval Brooch Agate Crescent Amulet of Metamorphosis Moon Dream Talisman Twilight Talisman Autumn Gate Talisman Santa's Sleigh Pagoda Charm Midnight Messenger Hanako's Amulet Birds of Happiness Collection Boosts These boosts come from different types of collections. A player will only get the item once they have completed the collection. Amber Clover Mechanical Heart The Eye of the Dragon Golden Hand of Midas Golden Owl Jack's Invitation Poison Goblet Flower Heart Stone Star Starry Music Flame Disc Moonlight Joker Werewolf Tamer Yellow Diamond Hobby Amulet Baggage Seal of Solomon Gem of Quick-Wittedness Fear Scattering Rocket Mages's Amulet Seal of the Master Teleportation Capsule Black Heart Mage's Star Box Full of Secrets Award Shield Craftswoman's Amulet Steam Engine Caduceus Wishing Vase Garnet Brooch Magic Broom Flower Boutonniere Diamond of Lucidity Heat of the Heart Stone Water Chest of the Snow Queen Amulet of Merit Magic Detector Knight's Remains Travel Globe Protective Cloak Festive Crown Diary of Memories Visor of Luck Spirit Amulet Invisible Mask Jug with Gold Source of Abundance Restless Spirit Theater Chandelier Fan with a spell Spring Bell Monocle Amulet of Astral Connection Jolly Roger Safe with Mafia Treasures Transition Amulet Chest of Winter Wonders Order of the Empire Scroll with the Contract Vial of Gratitude Vajra Amulet of Deception Easter Basket Portrait of the Witch Crystal of Desires Mandela of Love Jade Orb Fairy Talisman Perfect Cherry Tree Protective Amulet of the Order Medallion with Portraits Mistress Werewolf's Locket Peacock Ring Astronomical Calendar Jack and Salem's Rings Autumn Wreath Wreath of True Christmas Heavenly Lanterns Fatal Prophecy Skaura's Forgiveness Lovers' Dance Event Boosts Amulet of Searching and Experience Amulet can be upon entrance to a location. These two Amulet's come from the totem that goes with the current event of the month. This totem sits in the middle of a players town square, directly in front of the City Hall. With the exception of the Experience Amulet and the Amulet of Searching, the other Amulet's listed come from completing all event related quests. The chests are earned by opening 5 event key chests or by earning 250 items in the bonus mini-games during the listed event. The event boosts are boosts that are only available during the duration of the event, however, that is not to be confused with using them. If a player has earned them then they stay inside a players inventory until they are used. Experience Amulet Amulet of Searching Adept of the Moon Amulet Conqueror of the Skies Chest Golden Tree Amulet Spring Miracle Amulet Shogun Chest Japanese Dream Amulet Chest of Secrets Unraveled Mystery Amulet Magic Palette Mistress's Secret Box Serpent's Heart Chest of Riddles Princess's Amulet Saturn's Treasure Star Amulet Night Queen Amulet Lady Autumn's Amulet Sunny Stained Glass Chest Crystal Heart Dragon Spirit Pot Divine Arrow Talisman Chest of Stolen Souls Medium's Pendant Amulet Chest of Fulfilled Wishes Gift of the White Crane Gift of the White Crane Exclusive Store Boosts These boosts can be bought for coins or rubies in the game's "Store" Talisman of Seeking Talisman of Experience Silver Owl Unicorn Card Adder Stone Wooden Hand of Midas Porcelain Hand of Midas Iron Heart Titian's Heart Philosophers Stone "This unique artfiact is said to have the power of turning lead into gold. This rare artifact allows you to get 2x MORE coins and rubies for the same price as before!" '' The Philosophers Stone is a stone that sits behind the newstand and in between City Hall and the Room of Fate. It doubles the amount received when paying for items with real money in the game's Bank. The Bank can be accessed with the '+' symbol next to the user's coins or ruby count. It will last a player about 72 hours. There is also not a way to "summon" it. Combos Here are some suggested combinations of boosts that a player may want to try out * Jade Orb+Golden Owl * Jade Orb+The Eye of the Dragon * The Eye of the Dragon+Amulet of Searching * The Perfect Cherry Tree+The Eye of the Dragon+Amulet of Searching * The Eye of the Dragon+Flaming Disk * Spring Miracle Amulet+The Eye of the Dragon * Golden Owl+Golden Hand of Midas * Golden Owl+Golden Hand of Midas+The Eye of the Dragon * Golden Owl+Golden Hand of Midas+The Eye of the Dragon+Mechanical Heart * Reward for the Best Dance+Mage's Amulet General Information & Tips * You must first complete the investigation in order to receive the reward. * Upon completion the player gets what is inside the chest reward immediately. It is not able to be stored for a later time. * '''Experience Amulet' and Amulet of Searching are collected from the totem in the middle of the square. The totem appears during events. * The best combo of boosts to run together would be Mechanical Heart and the Dragon's Eye. * Another one though this is a one time use, is the Dragon Eye and the Amulet of searching. * The player cannot run two boosts that effectively do the same thing simultaneously. ** So if they have something that increases the energy recovery rate running, said player can’t use another one at the same time. *** For example, if a player has the Mechanical Heart boost active, they cannot then use the Actor's Amulet boost until the Mechanical Heart boost has finished. * If a boost says "doubles your chances" it means a player has x2 the chances. * If a boost says 50% chance of finding an item it means it has 1.5x the chances. ** A boost saying +50% means the same thing and doesn't make a players chances higher or lower * A boost that says it has a 30% chance of finding items, the chances are 1.3 (and so on) ''Disclaimer: This wiki is maintained by fans of the game, and is not affiliated with G5 Entertainment or the people behind the game in any way. If you are experiencing problems in the game, contact support.'' Category:Gameplay Category:Boosts Category:Inventory